


22 Acacia Avenue

by AngelaChristian



Category: Iron Maiden
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaChristian/pseuds/AngelaChristian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story about the true identity of Charlotte the Harlot</p>
            </blockquote>





	22 Acacia Avenue

Title : 22 Acacia Avenue  
fandom : Iron Maiden  
genre : songfic  
rating: 16  
summary: The story about the true identity of Charlotte the Harlot.  
disclaimer: This is a work of fiction based on the Iron Maiden song "22 Acacia Avenue", nothing of it is real. I don´t make money with it.

 

22 Acacia Avenue 

It was a stormy night in London´s East End. Steve went down the street. The wind was tousling his hair, he popped up the collar of his coat and lowered his head in order to protect himself against the bad weather. He walked around a street corner into a dark avenue. In the pale moonlight, he could read the number on the wall saying twenty two. This was the place he was looking for. The entered the building.  
In the hallway was a counter. A woman, only wearing a black leather bra and a tight matching skirt, was standing behind it. See looked at him and smiled.   
"Good evening , Mister."  
"Hello", said Steve, feeling a bit strange and trying not to stare at the woman´s tits.  
"You are new, aren´t you ?"  
"Yes, I´m looking for Charlotte."  
She smiled even more. "She is really famous, that little slut. You´re lucky, she´ll perform tonight."  
She pointed at a door. "There is the bar. Sit down and have drink. I´ll tell her, that you want to see her."  
"Thanks."   
Steve went into that room and took a seat at a red plush armchair. There was a table next to him with the drink´s menu. He had a quick look at it. A waitress came to him and he ordered a whiskey. When looking around in the dime red light, he noticed, that the room was almost empty. Then the spotlight was switched on and drew his attention to the small stage in the corner of the room. A blond woman with a electric guitar appeared on stage. She strummed a little while pointlessly rubbing the guitar´s neck in an obscene way.   
Steve had a closer look at her and realized that it was actually a cross dresser. He had a very feminine face framed by long blond hair, that seemed to be real. The huge baby blue eyes and the thick make-up added to it even more. But the tits in that red leather bra didn´t match with the bulge under his tight leather skirt.   
Charlotte went on dancing and playing with the guitar, now she was rubbing it between her legs, showing the suspenders under her skirt.  
After the "show", Steve was sent to her room. He carefully knocked at the door.  
"Come in" , said the voice behind the door.  
He entered. Charlotte was sitting on a large bed, her feet dangling over the edge.  
"Hi honey ! Come here and sit down." She padded on the bed next to her.  
" Ehm…well, that´s not what I came for…"  
"No ? what else did you come for, guitar lessons ? ", she asked ironically.  
"No, I´m a bass player."  
"Yes, wanna play with me ? You´re the bass guitar and I´ll play with you. I´m famous for my quick and skilled hands. You won´t believe what I can do with two fingers." She reached out for Steve´s waistband with one hand and tried to open his zipper with the other one. Steve jumped back.  
"Keep your hands off me !"  
Charlotte sighed. "So please tell me what you want from me, I´ll do it. Do you wanna watch me undress or play with myself or insult me and beat me up for being a slut or something like that ?"  
"Oh , no ! I want to start a band and need a guitar player."  
"Why would you want a freak like me ? Are you one of those religious guys, trying to save the bad girls ?"  
"You aren´t a girl at all. The first thing you should do is getting rid of those ridiculous clothes."  
"Who do you think you are to tell me what to do ?"  
"I don´t understand why you like all this, is it because of the money ? You can make much more money elsewhere. Or do you actually like it to be treated like shit by all those men ?"  
" At least , some people like me for what I do."  
"What for ? For making a fool of yourself or humiliating yourself ? "  
"You´re running away, don´t you know what you´re doing ? Can´t you see it´ll lead you to ruin ?   
Charlotte, you´ve taken your live and you´ve thrown it away. You believe that because what you´re earning. Your life´s good, don´t you know that you´re hurting all the people that love you ? don´t cast them aside."  
Suddenly tears filled her blue eyes. "Nobody loves me !", she cried.  
"But I like you."  
Steve sat down next to her and padded her shoulder. "Don´t cry, just take off those silly clothes and make-up and come with me. Nobody will find out what you did here. By the way, what´s your real name ?"  
"Dave."  
Steve hugged Dave, who was smiling now. 

 

the end


End file.
